


Into the Sea

by taemptation



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, kpop, taekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemptation/pseuds/taemptation
Summary: ( A Merman AU )  Lee Taemin is tired of life, on his vacation, he meets a Merman that changes his life.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. What the fish?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EroTaeKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/gifts).



> Prompt given by @Erotaekai ^_^

Peace & Calm. That was what Lee Taemin wanted when his senses were heighten. He hated everything that sounded too loud and yet when it’s too silent, it was deafening. Often he would lie in his bathtub, fully submerge and eyes closed, dreaming of diving in the deep blue ocean, where time was slower and everything was much quieter. But his imaginations would only last for as long as he could hold his breath.

He was sick of living in the city and not understanding why his heart yearned for something more. Taemin was rather successful and he had all the things that most people would envy. He had a good career, a luxurious home, he was good looking and wealthy but here he was standing alone at the beach, feet buried in the warm sand and looking out at the sea, reminiscing of simpler times. 

He had been repeatedly looking at the scuba diving certificate he received after completing a week long course. Part of him was in disbelief that he managed to pass it and the other part was the excitement of embarking on his first real dive tomorrow morning. He could barely sleep that night. 

The sun was still rising when the boat arrived at the diving spot. Taemin was the first to dive without any difficulty. In fact, unlike the other divers with him, the way he moves was so smooth and effortless that his instructor once told him that he was made for the sea because he swims so naturally like a merman would. Though his body was lean, to be able to move like that requires a good amount of strength and stamina. It was something that his instructor found impressive. 

Taemin was lost in his own world. He marvelled at the coral reefs , waved to schools of fishes and relish in the calm and quietness of the sea. He closed his eyes for a moment to bask in the real experience. It was so much more than he could have hoped for. All his worries were left up above and all that was here in the sea, was beauty, peace and calm. 

His body had grown a little tired but while he rested by a boulder under the sea, he thought he heard an impossible sound. It sounded like echoes of someone with honey like voice, singing an unfamiliar tune. Surely it couldn’t be coming from above as he was far, far away from the surface, but the singing was crystal clear. His curiosity led him to search for the source of the mysterious voice, only to lead him astray off course. 

As he swims further, the singing got louder and louder until it abruptly stopped and there was only silence. Taemin felt something swam past him really fast and his heart started thumping fast. He prayed that it wasn’t some man eating sea creature. He decided to quickly turn back and make his escape when he crashed into something, or rather someone. A soft pair of glowing honey gold eyes was staring into his. At that very moment, he was starting to have difficulty breathing. He panicked further as he belatedly realised how deep he has gone with his almost empty oxygen tank. 

He was feeling light headed and his body felt too weak to swim up. His lungs were beginning to hurt and he started seeing black spots. Just as he was about to pass out and inevitably drown, he felt his snorkel tube being removed. In his head, he told himself that this wasn’t a bad way to die and that he was ready, come what may. What he didn’t expect was a pair of soft lips on his and somehow, his lung suddenly filled with air again. He blinked several times as his vision went back to normal and he was taken aback seeing a beautiful man staring at him that he screamed. He closed his mouth quickly when he realised where he was again but something was not quite right? He could hear himself scream clearly and it was not muffled. He was somehow still alive and breathing…breathing?! Taemin’s snorkel was just floating beside him and he was carrying an empty tank. How was he breathing and what about this man in front of him? A free diver? 

The man smiled at him and took his hand. He was being pulled by this man with a really large fish tail on his legs? At first, it was hard to balance as he was having a dizzying time just to keep in a straight position but as they swam further and further, Taemin’s body seem to be in sync with the movement of the mysterious man with a fish tail. They swam through a cavern and upwards towards the light. Before he knew it, Taemin was breathing air normally again. He was dumbfounded, still not knowing what was going on. 

The moment Taemin felt sand in between his fingers , he tried to crawled forward but the exhaustion hits him and his body collapse on the ground. The other man seem to inspect him and not long after, he felt the oxygen tank and goggles being removed. He flip and laid on his back panting and his eyelids heavy from exhaustion. The sun was shining on his face but was soon eclipse by a silhouette of the man. The last thing he heard before he passed out were the sounds of waves crashing and the man saying, “ What kind of fish are you?” 


	2. Merman?

Taemin’s eyes flutters open when he hears loud screeching near him. He struggled to sit up, feeling the body ache from all that swimming. His face felt itchy from the salt water that crystallised on his face. 

“Stop!” he begged as he covered his ears. The sun had set and the only illumination present was coming from the dancing flames from a small fire pit. 

“Hello? What kind of strange fish are you? Are you alright? Did my singing woke you up??” said a man who was looking at him with curiosity. He tried to move closer but his fish tail made it hard to move. 

“Why don’t you take it off? That fish tail of yours.” Taemin said.

“Take it off? I can’t. It’s part of me. Can you take yours off??” he questioned back.

“Wait…so…you mean, you’re an actual merman? Am i dead?” Taemin says as he cautiously approaches the merman and examined the tail. He gasped when he realised that this was an actual merman. 

“Merman? Yes, I guess you could call me that. You look like a merman too…but slightly different.” he said.

Now that he was dry, Taemin suddenly felt really hot so he unzip the top part of his scuba suit and pull it down to his waist. He also removed the fins while the merman stared in shock. 

“Why are you looking at me like that? I’m a man…the fins aren’t apart of me…i have legs and feet and i live on land. See?” Taemin says showing the merman his feet and wiggling his toes. The merman shifted closer and grab his feet and then carefully touching and examining his toes which led to Taemin laughing from the ticklish sensation. The merman thought he had just heard something really beautiful. 

Those curious roaming hands ended up exploring from Taemin’s feet to his inner thighs. Taemin’s breath hitched and his heart was beating faster when the merman touched a sensitive area. He wanted to protest but all that came out from his mouth was a soft moan. He blushed from his over sensitivity. The merman’s fingers continued to trace upwards from his abs to his chest and slowly makes its way at the back of his slender neck. Now they were face to face, and Taemin realised how handsome this merman was. He felt almost breathless that he had to check if he was drowning again. 

“ You have legs but everything above here looks just like a merman…and you’re very beautiful too like one…” he says in almost a whisper. "Like a pretty boy." he smirks leaning in to examine every inch of his face. 

Taemin clear his throat and tried to clear the growing sexual tension in the air. He pushed him away gently while sitting up properly. “Ahem…Thanks…and…thanks for saving me earlier…what’s …what is your name?” he says hurriedly, trying to change the subject.

“Kai. And you?”

“Taemin.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been a week since Taemin last saw the merman, and he couldn’t stop thinking about him. With Kai’s guidance, he made his way back to the shore closest to the city. Everyone was shocked upon his return for they had thought he was lost to the sea, but nevertheless they were happy that he was alive but extremely confused as to what happened. Taemin kept mum about it and went about his way. 

His desire to see him again pushed him to rent a boat and retrace the route back to the private beach where they first met. He called out for Kai hoping that the merman would hear even though he thought that the chances were really low. He stayed for an hour or two and was about to leave when he heard that honey voice calling out his name. Taemin smiled when his eyes meet the merman’s gaze.

“I’m glad to see you again…Would you like to spend the day together?” the merman offered. 

Taemin nodded enthusiastically but then realised he didn’t have any gear with him. 

“I don’t have any scuba gear with me though…i can’t swim that deep on my own.” he replied with a pout.

Kai laughed. “ Come here. Come closer.” 

Taemin kneeled down and move closer to him. Kai’s hand once again found its way to Taemin’s slender neck. Slowly he leans in until their lips lightly touched. The second time their lips met, Taemin had a dejavu of their first kiss underwater. The third kiss grew hot and heavy but Kai pulled away. 

Kai’s face was just as flushed as Taemin’s. “ You should be able to breathe underwater now. If i kissed you any longer, i might just turn you into a merman too.” he said with a shy laugh. 

Taemin smirks, “Maybe I don’t mind that at all…”


	3. Into the Sea

The days when Taemin was not at sea were dull and weary. The more time he spent with Kai, the more he realises that living on land has lost its meaning. He never felt such loneliness before. He never cared about having a partner or took interest in anyone. But here he was, missing the merman who stole his heart. 

When they were together, his days were carefree and he enjoyed their time together, exploring the sea, dancing with the fishes, listening to his merman sing, kissing underwater, exploring each other. Kai would always go to the surface with him at night on their private beach where they would often cuddle near by a small fire pit and when Taemin slept, he would watch over him till the sun rises. Parting was always the hardest for the both of them, even though they spent a full week together each month. 

3 years had passed since their first encounter, Taemin stood from the the shore and watched Kai’s back as he swims into the sea and yet his heart still aches. The next time they meet Taemin had brought a number of things with him to his beach hut. When Kai arrived he was confused. 

“Taeminnie…have you been living here?” he asked.

Taemin nodded and held his hand. “Yea…I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately…remember when you kissed me one time, and said it could turn me into a merman? Do you really mean it? Could that happen?” 

“…Minnie…are you saying what you’re saying?” he said with a disbelief.

“Yea…Kai…I want to be with you for the rest of my life…if you’ll have me.” he says with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

“ Of course I want that to happen! I’d love that to happen…but…you’ll be leaving everything here…your life on land…you can’t return to it.” 

Taemin smiled at him, tears now running down his cheeks. “You are my life. You are my home. Thats all I want and need. Please Kai…make me like you.” 

Kai held him close. “If you’re sure then…close your eyes.” He leans in close, face inches apart. There was a pink glow surrounding their bodies. Taemin’s heart felt warm and he felt like his heart and kai’s were connected more than ever. The pink glow slowly dissipates and the two open their eyes looking into each other’s souls. 

“Taeminnie…i’ve just given you part of my life essence, now…we are one. Once your feet touches the sea water, you can’t go back…are you truly sure?” he asked again. 

“ I love you Kai…and I’ve never been more sure in my life.”

The sun was about to set and Kai was waiting in the waters, just enough to see Taemin walking down the aisle made by white shells lined up all the way to the shore. Taemin’s feet tingles as it touches the sea water. He walked all the way into Kai’s arms, where he held on as he felt the gradual changes of his physical body. He finally felt like he belong and his new fish tail felt natural to him. He smiled at his soulmate, his merman, and kissed him. 

“Are you ready?” 

“What are we waiting for?” 

The two merman disappeared into the sea, never to be seen again with the moon and stars as their last witness. 


End file.
